Steal My Pain
by SitaraDevi
Summary: Just when mafia life couldn't be any stranger, Tsuna is attacked in his own home. What's the connection between Reborn and this stranger? Will this possibly change the Vongola's family? My first KHR OC Story. I love RxR and tell me what you think. I haven't decide pairings yet. (Please don't be mean.)
1. Chapter 1

Devi: I own my OC only. Amano owns the original Katekyo characters!

Thoughts = _Italics_

Speaking in Italian = **Bold**

**AoiTsubaki reviewed this chapter for me and gave me a few pointers; this is revised a bit. (May 12, 2013)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hello Friend**

"Phew! School's finally over!" The brunette sighed in relief.

The teen took off his cardigan and plopped onto his warm comfy bed. _Why is my bed warm? He thought._

There was a black hooded person underneath his bed sheets. The figure rose up extending a pistol towards the boy's right temple while holding him in a choke hold with the other hand.

"I'll give you till the count of three to answer my questions or your brains get blown out. You got that?"

"Hiiiiii! " He trembled with fear nodding vigorously.

"Where is the stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"…"

"…"

"The stuff…"

"Eh…..That makes no sense!" He shouted in disbelief. _I'm going to be killed by a crazy person and I've never got a chance to tell Kyoko how I feel about her._

"One."

"I don't know what you're talking about?!"

"Two."

"I don't want to die. Reborn, somebody, anybody save me!" He closed his eyes shut.

"BANG!"

A long pause filled the room, the teen felt the grip of the choke hold loosen, the side of his head dripping with liquid that landed to his shoulder and slowly opening his eyes he saw his mafia tutor in front of him.

"Reborn, I've been shot!" He cried.

"You failed Dame-Tsuna…its water." The baby stepped on his face repeatedly.

"W-w-what are you t-t-talking about?" Tsuna pleaded for an answer from his well-dressed mentor after his beating ceased. He relieved to know that the gun held to his head was just a toy.

"Reborn-sama his reflexes are super horrible. I thought you were supposed to teach him." The stranger tossed the water gun in the trashcan next to the desk.

_Reborn-sama?_ Tsuna thought, confused at the hitman's formality.

"Shut up. Don't tell me how to do my job." Reborn kicked the attacker across the face, causing him to fly across the room coughing up some blood.

"Reborn, how could you?!" Tsuna rushed over to his attacker due to his instinct that the person who tried to kill him was probably someone hired by his mafia teacher, Reborn. "Are you alright?!"

"You…" The voice whispered.

"M-m-me?"

"You Pansy! You don't show concern to someone who just tried killing you, you got that?!" The voice commanded shaking Tsuna by his collar.

"Eh?"

Soon the shaking stopped and the hooded person walked over to sit on the bed. He removed his black jacket revealing a petite figure.

"Ciaossu."

"Don't steal my line. I'll kill you." Reborn punched the person's stomach.

"You're a girl!" Tsuna stated.

"He's a keeper alright, Reborn-sama."

"Not really." The baby replied flatly.

"What's going on?" He whined.

"Not very bright I see." The black haired girl commented. Her furrowed eyebrows emphasized her hazel eyes. She had light tanned skin and was dressed in a black suit with a white dress shirt, black tie, and mid-thigh shorts. Strapped to her belt's sides were two Indian Katars that had decorated golden handles. Her blunt bangs didn't cover her eyes; she had medium length hair that braided to one side and a small face which had a slightly swollen cheek. Regardless of her injury, she looked rather nice.

"Reborn-sama informed me about you before coming to Japan. It's nice to meet the Vongola 10th." She began.

His eyes were wide open ignoring the statement that had been said.

"H-h-hai."_Oh great another one of Reborn's strange friends!_ Tsuna stared at her bruise intently; a small droplet of blood was coming from the corner of her lip.

"Oh no, you need an ice pack!" Tsuna said frantically searching his room.

"He's too nice." Reborn gave a small nod.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

The door opened slowly and in came Tsuna's mother Nana. She turned towards the visitor.

"I brought some cookies and milk you three! Oh my, what happened to your cheek Fiore-chan?"

"Eheh… We were just playing a game!" Fiore said in a perky voice.

Tsuna looked dumbfounded thinking '_That's impossible for a girl like you to possibly say after taking a beating from a mafia baby. Why is my mom so familiar with her?!'_

"Tsuna," Nana scolded facing her son "play nicely with your friend, especially since she's a girl."

"Don't worry Mama; I'll keep an eye on him." Reborn replied innocently while holding a cute green bunny plush.

"Thank you Reborn." She chirped leaving the tray of food on the bed before exiting.

"Your mom is so nice! She let me in earlier thinking that I knew you." Fiore said facing Tsuna's bombarded expression.

He paled at his thoughts. _'My mom didn't find you strange at all?!'_

"Reborn! Explain!" Tsuna's begging sounded more like a command.

"Don't tell me what to do." He replied causing Tsuna to gulp. "This is your new family member Fiore Vitali; also known as Shadow Bandit. Her family supplies the top Mafioso with weapon properties/elements for ammunition and blacksmith. They are one of the Ninth's most powerful allies. The Ninth called her father to have me train her with you. The-"

"He says he plans to 'kill two birds with one stone'…" Fiore quoted her father. "Reborn was my tutor for a while until he left last year. He's such an awesome teacher!" She praised the mentor and started to sweat.

Tsuna looked behind her in shock, his tutor held a Leon gun to her head._ He mentally screamed in his head '_ _He's making her say that?!'_

"Although I was born in Italy, I'm trying my best to learn the Japanese culture. Pleasure to meet you, Tuna!"

"Don't interrupt Weed-chan."

"Yes Reborn-sama, I love you too!" Fiore shouted while batting her eyelashes.

The brunette stared intently at the strange scene occurring and raised his hand.

"Yes Dame-Tsuna?"

"W-what's that?!" Tsuna scurried over by the door after seeing Fiore carry a bag towards them.

She dropped the blue duffle bag in front of Reborn causing a loud 'thud' to be heard. Tsuna stared at the bag curiously, but was too scared to approach the strange Italians. _It must be those weapons Reborn was talking about._

Reborn unzipped the bag slowly with a smile and pulled out a giraffe costume. Tsuna fell backwards in shock.

"That's all it was?!" Tsuna shouted.

"This material is very esquisette indeed." Reborn faced the 'no-good' teen.

"She will be attending Namimori with you starting tomorrow and if you let anything happen to her then...You'll be sleeping for a long time." Reborn pointed at the girl who was looking at Tsuna's bookshelf.

"Oooooo, what's this?" She found a photo paper wedged in between two books.

"Namimori Middle School's Idol, Kyoko Sasagawa." Reborn told her.

"Nooooo! Fiore-san d-don't look at that!" The teen stood up only to be knocked from behind by his door and toppled over the small girl.

A loud voice started from outside.

"Juudaime, I was let in by your-!"

"Yo." Fiore said.

A silver haired boy stood frozen and closed the door quickly, thinking that he probably was hallucinating.

"Oh, he's already here." Reborn said.

"You invited him?! Ww-ait! Gokudera this isn't what it looks like!" Tsuna screamed hoping his friend wouldn't act up to the situation. He was wrong.

The door was opened again by the same person.

"Teme…! What are you doing to Juudaime, you stupid midget woman!" He pulled out four dynamites from his pocket waving them. The girl couldn't help smiling at him.

"Go-gokudera s-stop this right now!" The brunette managed to scream standing up while helping Fiore.

"At least I don't look as old as you!" She laughed.

"You wanna go at it Shrimp?!" Gokudera held his bomb up threatening the girl.

"Reborn, help please! Why is she enjoying this?!" Tsuna looked towards his tutor.

"No." Reborn's face was plastered with an ominous smile.

"Bring it on Grandpa." Fiore pulled out her Katars.

He threw his first shower of bombs at her.

"Hiiiiii…!"

The two teenage boys were shocked to see that the dynamites were diffused and cut in half. Fiore smirked of enjoyment. _This must be the Hurricane Bomber Reborn told me about… How did such a weak boss get him to join his family? She noted._

"I thought you were called Hurricane Bomber not Dusty Landmine." She taunted.

"Oh yeah, well try this!" The boy tossed out at least six more bombs. "Heat Seeking Rocket Bomb!"

Fiore noticed his tactics and jumped out the open window. She spotted a girl a few blocks away in her direction after landing and dashed over. Fiore recognized the girl's face from the photo she'd seen earlier. The bombs that were thrown tailed behind her at an alarming rate.

_Shit she's going to be hit! Fiore mentally cursed._

"Kyaaaaaa!" Tsuna realized the voice of his crush, Kyoko Sasagawa.

_BANG!_

The brunette was shot by a green gun without a second thought, only to be activated in his dying will mode. He rushed out the window in his boxers to Fiore who was trying to protect Kyoko by covering her as a human shield.

"REBBOOOORRRNNN! I WILL SAVE KYOKO WITH MY DYING WILL!" He stood in front of the girls to block his subordinate's attack.

_POW! POW! POW! POW!_

Fiore stared in shock at the boy who'd flown away by a few feet from the impact, she uncovered orange haired girl she was protecting. _What, a dying will flame?_

"Are you alright?" She asked after breaking from her thoughts; alarmed that the innocent pedestrian was hurt.

The girl simply nodded, but fainted in an instant after Fiore's two fingers made contact with Kyoko's neck. She picked up her weapons from the ground and put them into their holders.

Tsuna's flame lit out as soon as he collided with the cold concrete.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called out running towards the unconscious boy. He glared at the girl who managed to be saved by his boss. "This is your entire fault!" He screamed. Fiore flinched at his statement. Reborn grimaced.

"Those were your rockets!" She retaliated.

"If you didn't jump out the window, this wouldn't happen!"

"You expect me to just stand there like a rock?!"

"Of cour-!"

Reborn threw smooth flat rocks at the face of both screaming teenagers. (A/N: Heh. Ironic right?)

"…"

"…"

"Now that you two calmed down bring them into the house."

"I think it's the best if I take this girl home." Fiore suggested rubbing her face with one hand while propping Kyoko up with a piggy-back ride. Reborn tossed a piece of paper towards her and she caught it without a thought. It contained an address.

"**Grazie** Reborn-sama."

(A few minutes later)

A silly Japanese boy walked down the same road as the little Italian carrying a girl who was a bit bigger than her. He stopped in front of his classmate's carrier.

"Ara… a yousei (elf)?"

"What did you just say?" An eye brow twitched.

The boy covered his mouth slightly not realizing that he thought out loud.

"S-sorry, I was on my way to see the fireworks." Fiore tilted her head to the side in confusion.

_Fireworks in broad daylight? …Is that even possible?….Ohhh he must be talking about the Old Man's bombs… _

"I think you just missed them." She said laughing nervously.

"Awww… That's a real shame. Hey do you need help?"

Fiore backed away glaring at the cheerful teen; unsure if he was a friend or not.

He held up his hands defensively to his side. "I'm not a suspicious person. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and the person you're carrying is my classmate Kyoko Sasagawa." He smiled kindly holding up his student id.

The girl replied with a small 'oh' and allowed him to carry Kyoko. The two reached their destination and knocked on the door.

"EXTREME! ANSWERING THE DOOR TO THE EXTREME!" A voice boomed.

"H-hello." Fiore greeted taking a step back.

"MY SISTER! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?! DID SOMEONE BEAT HER UP?! I'LL DEMOLISH THEM TO THE EXTREME!"

_Is this a special Japanese greeting? Fiore thought._

Yamamoto laughed as he watched the boy fist pump the air. "Ryohei-senpai she just probably had a lack of sleep is all."

"BRING HER RIGHT ON IN THEN! WHO'S THIS PERSON HERE?!" Yamamoto set the sleeping girl on the closest couch and Fiore waited by the door.

"MY NAME'S FIORE VITALI AND I JUST MOVED INTO THE SAWADA'S HOUSE RECENTLY IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU TO THE EXTREME!" She shouted extending her hand not wanting to seem rude. He grabbed her hand a shook it strongly.

"THE NAME'S RYOHEI SASAGAWA. THANK YOU FOR BRINGING IN MY SISTER SAFETLY TO THE EXTREME!"

"I'LL SEE YOU LATER TO THE EXTREME THEN!"

The Italian waved goodbye to the energetic senior and walked back to the Tenth Vongola's House with Yamamoto who was supposedly headed in the same direction.

(Tsuna's House)

"KYOKO-CHAN!"

"Fiore took her home." Reborn called out. Tsuna sighed in relief.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you in time Juudaime! I am not worthy of your presence!" The silver haired boy bowed not looking at the bandaged teenager.

Don't worry Gokudera, I'm okay." His boss assured nervously laughing.

"We do not endanger innocent lives Bakadera." Reborn commented.

Yamamoto came through the door laughing with certain Italian following behind. She stared at her wounded boss with sad eyes. Tsuna saw her sullen eyes and flailed his arms in the air telling everyone that it was no one's fault. Reborn threw his Leon ball at Gokudera's face which turned into an 'x' covering his mouth.

"You two should be leaving now." Reborn commanded.

"Ah, see you later Tsuna." Yamamoto dragged Gokudera out the room by the collar.

"Is Kyoko alright?"

"Mmhmm, I met her brother Ryohei. He taught me the proper way to greet someone in Japan is to yell loud 'to the extreme'."

"That's wrong." Tsuna laughed awkwardly clutching his stomach in pain. She then allowed Tsuna to get some rest; leaving the room with her teacher in her arms.

"Reborn-sama" Fiore looked at him with pleading eyes

"No."

"Plea-"

"No."

"But-"

"Weed-chan you know your orders; you are only to use your powers in a dire situation." The same words that spewed from Gokudera's mouth replayed over and over in her head. _It's my fault…_

He looked at her with a friendly smirk.

"I will allow it, but I have a certain **task** for you. Dame-Tsuna isn't worth wasting your power on."

She just smiled hugging Reborn.

"You know I've got a soft spot for nice people."

To be Continued…

Devi: Alrighty… I admit I got side tracked a bit from my other fanfiction, but I wanted to post this because this wonderful idea just popped into my head about my OC entrance. I didn't want to forget it so, I decided to type it up, and now I must get back to my other story while this is on a short hiatus. My gift to my fans is a special drawing so you can see what my characters look like; will be posting my drawing and new chapter next week …until then, see you all later!


	2. Author's Note

shiku-reminisce. tumblr image/ 50304784535 (just remove the spaces)

Author's Note:

Hey everyone…So, just like I promised here's how my OC looks like in drawing. I asked my friend to upload it onto her tumblr account!

The next chapter to Steal My Pain will be coming out soon! Constructive Criticism is welcome, just don't flame!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: On your marks!**

Devi: I do admit this is a bit OOC-ish. If you do not like, then please do not read. I hope you find it to be quite entertaining! Fiore also says 'geh' a lot.

Fiore: Devi doesn't own me!

Devi: How could you?! My own baby!

Fiore: Just kidding! She just doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters!

Devi: … I'm going to sick Reborn on you.

Reborn: Don't boss me around. (starts shooting at both Fiore and Devi)

Devi: WHAT A CRUEL AND UNUSUAL WORLD! -runs in zigzags-

Fiore: What did I do to deserve this?! -runs away, evading the bullets-

Devi: ENJOY! -a bullet whizzes past her face-

* * *

Fiore trudged into the living room in her new Namimori Middle School uniform.

"My husband called earlier today and told me that your father wanted you to dress nicely for school." Nana explained.

Fiore frowned at her father's mention. She reached for the bag given to her. She looked at the pink scarf that said 'Daddy's Little Girl' and shredded it with her hidden weapons when Tsuna's mother wasn't looking.

"Geh... It was probably damaged in the mail." She said innocently holding up the shredded fabric.

"Oh, your father told me that might happen, so I made something for you." Nana informed rummaging through her bag.

"Here it is Fiore-chan, your very own muffler made by me." Nana held up the red scarf.

"Thank you Mrs. Sawada! How does it look?" She said while putting it on and her tugging her short skirt down to cover her black spandex.

Before Nana could respond, two toddlers were arguing across the room.

"Nyahahahaaha! Wake up Dame-Tsuna Time!"

"Broccoli monster, it's my turn to wake him up!"

"I'm already awake you two!" Tsuna yelled walking down the stairs and then he tripped over his own feet tumbling down.

"Ne, Lambo and I-pin say hello to our new guest." Nana called out from the kitchen. The children stopped running and walked up to the Italian.

"Nyahahaha Lambo-san is the boss. I don't need to introduce myself!"

"Geh!Really?! I'm so hurt by your words." Fiore sniffled.

"Nyahahahaha! Fear me bakayarou!" Lambo waved his arms to threaten the teen. A very small vein appeared on Fiore's head.

"I was even going to share some candy with you!" He broke out of his childish trance. Fiore faked her tears and turned her head to the side dramatically.

"Eh?! I'm Lambo! Lambo Bovino!I am the best assassin in the world and I want candy!"

"O-ho-ho, now you want to be nice?" Fiore smiled ominously.

Fiore pulled out a green lollipop from her pocket holding it high in the air for him to reach.

Jump.

Miss.

Jump.

Miss.

Jump.

Miss.

Jump.

Miss.

Jump.

Miss.

"Candy! Candy!" He screamed while hopping.

"Nyahahahaha!" She mocked his annoying laugh. Lambo stopped jumping and pouted.

"He's not a fish Fiore-san!" Tsuna informed brushing off dust from his pants.

" . ..."

"Just kidding! Sorry about that." She handed the lollipop to the baby.

"Ano… I like you! You can be Lambo-san's partner in crime! Fio is your new name!"

_He already accepted her apology…_ Tsuna thought and noticed Lambo handing her something.

A pink grenade.

"Bwahahaha of course Lambo!" Fiore snorted.

"Hiiiiii! Don't blow up the house!" Tsuna screamed grabbing the deadly weapon from Fiore's clutches. He ran outside his house throwing the grenade up into the air.

Three.

Two.

One.

_KABOOM!_

"Nyahahahaha!"

Tsuna walked back relieved that his house wasn't up in flames.

"Oh my, you're going to make a great assassin one day Lambo." Fiore praised.

"He just tried to kill you! Don't encourage him!" Tsuna exasperated. Fiore ignored his comment and noticed the small Chinese child next to her feeling left out.

"Hiya, what's your name?"

"Ni Hao. I'm I-pin."

"Do you want a lollipop too?!" The little Chinese girl nodded still blushing.

"Here, blue one or a pink one?"

"Ummmm…" I-pin began to turn to an even darker shade of red. Fiore decided for her instead.

"You can have both!"

"Nyahahahaha! You want to eat something with the same shape as your head!" I-pin looked red now. Tsuna's face paled at the sight.

"Egg Head! Egg Head! Boys hate eggs!" Lambo continued to taunt.

"Boys should love all flaws!" Fiore retorted.

A mental image of Hibari appeared in I-pin's head.

"Hiiiiiii… Pinzu Time Bomb!"

"I-pin's heart is beating rapidly."

"Awww she's so cute! Who's the lucky guy?" Fiore commented watching the little toddler's eyes turn into hearts.

Tsuna grabbed the Chinese girl that had a strange pattern on her forehead and ran outside; throwing her as far as he possibly could.

Three.

Two.

One.

_KABOOM!_

Fiore stared in shock. She was silent for a moment until she yelled. "That was so cute!"

Tsuna sighed in defeat. _She's a strange Mafioso._

"So how are you feeling Tuna?"

"Will you please call me Tsuna?" He looked confused, but tried to explain. "I woke up and my bruises were all gone for some reason."

Fiore smirked looking out the window secretively to Reborn who was sitting on a tree.

"Tsu-kun, Fiore-chan your lunches are packed and ready to go!"

The brunette looked at the living room clock in horror.

"We're going to be late! Come on Fiore-san before the Disciplinary Committee closes the gates!"

She followed grabbing the lunch boxes and stuffing them in Tsuna's bag. A familiar voice was heading in the same direction they were running.

"I WILL MAKE IT ON TIME TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ah! Ryohei-senpai! Are you running late?!" Tsuna asked, making his upperclassman stop while jogging in place.

"NO, I JUST RAN FOUR TIMES AROUND THE BLOCK! I LOVE THE ADRENALINE RUSH AND IM GOING TO BEAT MY NEW RECORD!"

"Can we join too?!" Fiore asked.

"OF COURSE!"

"Eh?! We?! Fiore-san I can't run that fast!"

"Then try it with the dying will bullet." The voice came from the baby tutor who was standing alongside a wall.

"Wait Reborn!" Tsuna's pleas were useless.

_BANG!_

"REBOOOORRRNNN! I WILL GET TO SCHOOL WITH MY DYING WILL!"

"Yay!" Fiore cheered at the boy who ripped his clothes off leaving him in only boxer shorts and his school bag. All three bent down on one knee ready to sprint.

"On your mark. Ready." Reborn announced the race in his referee uniform. "Go!"

Everyone sprinted at the same time leaving trails of dust behind them.

* * *

(Namimori Middle School)

"Gokudera we should be getting to class."

"No, not until Juudaime gets here! He's usually here by now."

"He's probably on his way with Fiore-chan."

"That dumb girl is gonna get him get into trouble! I'll blow her up!"

A tall teenager with a strange pompadour hairdo looked at his watch.

"Osu!" He signaled his friends to close the gate.

"Wait! Kusakabe, Tsuna isn't here yet!" Yamamoto called out.

"Sorry, you know the rules. Hibari doesn't let anyone in as soon as the bell rings in five minutes." Voices coming from across the school bellowed.

"EXTREME!"

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU WITH MY DYING WILL!"

"Wheeeee!"

The one known as Kusakabe couldn't help but stare at the three crazy students racing. Fiore tripped.

"Ahahahahahaha that squirt fell down… Go Juudaime!"

Tsuna stopped suddely, ran back around on instinct and Fiore was given a piggy back ride by him. Ryohei held his fists together to his chest to increase his speed. They were both neck and neck

"Hahahaha It looks fun!" Yamamoto laughed while trying to hold back his friend.

"That little midget is using Juudaime as a horse! Let me go you baseball idiot!" Gokudera waved his fists around, ready to attack Fiore.

Tsuna slowed down by skidding against the ground and through the partially closed gate with Ryohei following behind.

"I WILL BEAT YOU NEXT TIME TO THE EXTREME!"

"He's still running…" Kusakabe said to himself quietly. (sweat drop)

Tsuna's flame lit out. He lost his balance and fell down.

"Thank you Tsuna! That was so much fun!" Fiore got off to help the fallen boss. They were both covered in small scratches from their falls. She looked at the Disciplinary Committee member standing by the gate and her eyes lit up. She looked through her bag earning curious looks from everyone.

"Excuse me can you do me a favor? Please, it's a matter of life and death!" She screamed.

"The disciplinary committee does not take orders from you."

"Please! I'll just die if you don't help me!"

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Okay?"

Fiore handed him some sun glasses that had little stars sticking from the corner of the frames.

"Please put them on." She commanded.

"…" Kusakabe was curious, so he did as told.

"Now repeat after me. This is very important." He nodded.

Her green eyes stared intently to make sure he was paying attention.

"…"

Her friends couldn't help but stare. Why is she going to die? What the hell was she planning?

She held two thumbs up to her side and he copied.

"…"

Students who passed by stopped to watch the commotion.

She moved her shoulders to the right while he followed.

Left. _Left._

Right. _Right. _

_._

_._

_._

Left. _Left._

Right. _Right._

Left. _Left._

Right. _Right._

Left. _Left._

"YEAH BABY!" Fiore shouted in English breaking into jazz hands.

"YEAAAHH BABBYYY!" He repeated and then froze to intake the events.

"…"

"…"

"…"

*Flashing sound

None of the students who witnessed the scene dared to laugh. (A/N: Other than Yamamoto…)

"Ahahahahaha…" Yamamoto went into an uncontrollable fit of small laughs and walked away clutching his abdomen.

"I think that little troll just made an enemy…" Gokudera scoffed, trailing behind.

"Hiiiiiiii?! What just happened? Hibari is going to be mad!"

"Yes! My first Elvis cosplay picture; I was just dying to find one in Japan!" She followed the three students to class admiring her Reborn-shape cell phone screen.

Everyone scattered like wild fire to get to class before the tardy bell rung.

"Vice President (Second-in-command) p-please get a hold of yourself!" The committee member shook Kusakabe vigorously, but his friend didn't budge.

"…"

"Vice president!" His follower screamed looking up at the sky with his hands up in the air like a tragedy play.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Hiiii." Tsuna screamed in distress. Erasers flown to his face making the chalk dust cling to his spare clothes.

"Juudaime!"

"Ah! Rebor-" Fiore didn't finish her sentence because her forehead painfully collided with a piece of chalk. She flinched in pain covering her head.

"Everyone please take your seats. I am Mr. Reboyama, filling in for Mr. Hanami." Reborn motioned Fiore to stay at the front of the class while her three classmates took a seat.

"Are there any questions for our new student Fiore Vitali?" No one raised their hand instead looked away whispering to each other.

"She actually made a fool out of the Disciplinary Committee…"

"I wonder what Hibari will do to her."

"We'd better not get too close."

"She's pretty cute though."

"Italians are so strange."

"I think she looks cute at that height."

"I wonder if Hibari found out."

"She hangs out with that no good Tsuna."

"Did you see her race Ryohei-senpai?"

"Hai!" A girl raised her hand.

"Yes, Sasagawa?" Reborn called out.

"Fiore-chan would you like to eat lunch with me?"

"Sure!" She chirped smiling happily.

_Kawaii! Everyone in class thought except for Gokudera and Reborn._

"Sit next to Dame-Tsuna, Fiore."

"Okay."

"Today class is a special day and rather than having you all prepare for your test, we are going to play a game worth just as much points." The class cheered, "We will play 'Steal the Flag'. Whichever team takes the opponents flag first and brings it back here wins."

All of the students raised their hand to volunteer.

"Hahahaha sounds like fun! Where is the flag?"

"In the Reception Room." Reborn replied.

"…"

"Now, who wants to join?"

The remaining hands only came from Kyoko, Hana, who didn't want Kyoko to go alone, Yamamoto, who thought it was a fun game, Tsuna, who wanted to protect Kyoko, Gokudera, who followed his boss and Fiore, who was given an ominous you-owe-me smile from Reborn.

"Okay it'll be Girls vs. Boys."

To Be Continued…


End file.
